organization30fandomcom-20200213-history
Ascendance
"Before everyone else, he was their chosen. He is the keeper of this pack, the evoker of their strength, and through him they have found a home" - Verse 3, Ascendance Arlo Lon Rango Ermito CODE NAME: Ascendance, "T''he Preeminence of Perpetual Pandemonium", is the current leader of Project-X. He is one of the Three Major X's, also known as the commanding Exofficio Triumvirate. He serves as the Organizer of the Nameless 30 and hosts most, (if not all), of the gatherings in his headquarters. He is popular within the ranks of the Nameless 30 and among women across the nation...well sorta. His interests include ducks, double seas and persons of royalty. He has relegated himself as The Last Hermit, a title he wears with pride for most of the time. He is the tallest in the group but strangely one of the less verbose ones. He is the supreme leader of the Nameless 30 and was listed as a member of the Phoenix Force. He is currently ranked as I and remains an active member of Absolute-X. Recently he has been an advocate and the founder of The Way of the Hermit. He is also the writer of Mark of the Fuccboi an upcoming movie by Dennis the Menace studios. His iconic address as a major X is entitled ''"Mercy for the Saboteur" His Tekken character is Ling Xiaoyu Personality Ascendance is generally well versed in motion pictures but has a bad habit of liking cheesy remnants of pop culture such as Batman & Robin and NSYNC, something that he enjoys but is ashamed of. Intellect wise, he is pretty mediocre and sometimes, illiterate. He is sane, mostly. Role He is the current Leader of the Organization. His role as a supreme is the Organizer which involves hosting many of the events whether he likes it or not. He drafted the first set of Organization rules which later became a lengthy document. However he himself does not administer the punishment for violators, for he is the benevolent will of the Project-X. He along with Furtive, were the ones who recruited Rapture. He is also the founder of The Way of the Hermit, a following which strives to retain chastity, cleanliness and self-control. He promotes the way of the hermit through his many films, even staring in the pilot movie of the Tales of the Organization franchise. In the Era of the Hermits, Ascendance began giving out monikers to all the members of Absolute-X. Presently, it follows the pattern of Adjective+ Ranger. That is the reason why the Era of the Hermits is also known as the Era of the Rangers. History Nameless 30 Era 1st age In the 1st age, he along with Furtive was recruited by Entropy. It was an era filled to the brink by the dangerous unknown. One such danger came in the form of Fabulous Wand who nearly harmed Masquerade had he not reflected the Spell of Attraction back to its wielder. Unfortunately the wielder became attracted to poor Masquerade, a plight he endured for the rest of the age. He was also renown for being able to topple Entropy's grin challenge. Whereas Turbulence and Dissonance failed, he used his wits and experience from the aforementioned Battle with the Fabulous. He grabbed a portrait of Entropy and used his own power against him, toppling the Emperor and overcoming the challenge. Throughout the first age, Masquerade would express displeasure at his first moniker. Renaming was an uncommon occurrence but Masquerade had proven worthy. Entropy obliged, having felt the same and shifted through many monikers and titles before finally settling on Ascendance. 2nd age In the 2nd age, he was nominated by Dissonance to become the replacement Supreme. The results proved to be in his favor with his landslide victory over the other candidates. To celebrate they had the innagural organization exclusive presidential house party which would go on to become a recurring thing. His first act as leader had him establish the "Nobody gets called a Tranny" and "The Sacredness of the Divine Name of A'. This was later used as the draft for the Organization Constitution, a relic of a bygone Era which has long been lost. 3rd age The ages went by with relative peace under his benevolence. This gave way to more leisurely activities. Throughout the ages, Ascendance was known to score quite often and the Nameless 30 blissfully cheered their beloved captain on. Rangers Era A year after the disbandment of all formal operations, he founded the Way of the Hermit through his past experiences. He channeled all the strength he can muster with his Allure technique and converted it into white energy. Indeed the inception of such an ideal is only possible through mastery of both the dark and the light. From there he would be at odds with the fucbois, but eventually come together to create an upcoming trilogy of movies. They are currently in post production. The Way of the Hermit was soon replaced by the Ranger ways, as the term hermit came to be corrupted by Nyeea the Creep. Relationships Revenant Ascendance has been friends with Revenant for a long time and considers him a good friend. Since they have known each other for a long time, they often recall the old days, pre-Organization. Dissonance While they didn't seem to be good friends when they first met, Dissonance and Ascendance are now good friends. Ascendance considers him one of his most trustworthy friends and usually confides in him. Ascendance is only mildly annoyed whenever Dissonance volunteers his home for social events. Furtive Furtive and Ascendance are almost as close as brothers. There is a way to make that legally possible (CC), but Furtive is not open to that suggestion. That controversy has long been put to rest. Recently Arlo and Rino were at odds because of a one J.T. Matters were so bad that it escalated into a Absolute-X debate. Of course Ascendance won this. He now calls Rino barbero because of his totally wrong opinion of J.T Arlo calls Rino "Baldie" and has redacted the Ranger name he gave him because he felt that anything besides "Baldie" wouldn't do him justice. This makes Rino a special kind of Ranger....I mean baldie Archer Ascendance is the master of Archer in the Ways of the Hermit. Though Archer is a wayward pupil, as such Ascendance has to put him in line constantly. Ascendance and Archer are both fond of movies. They also share their distaste of certain ones, such as all the TF movies except TF4 which Archer loves oddly. They work together to plan how to stop the Curious 7 whose villainy extends to desecrating the name of Arlo's favorite movie franchise. Labyrinthine Ascendance was the first to notice Labyrinthine as not as a mere man, but a BACKSTRAIGHT-BOY. Labyrinthine could not deny it and was soon recruited by Ascendance. Enigma The friendship between Ascendance, Enigma and Archer is forged by their dislike of each other's loves. It is a holy trinity of throwing bombs at one another's fandoms, but once in every blue moon they unite for their love of bobs <---IDK what that last thing is Jack goes to Arlo when something's on his mind or troubling him, thereby keeping in touch even though they separated at the end of the 4th age. TL;DR They are friends blank Blank and Ascendance met in a social event and since then, Ascendance has considered her a cool person. A funny side note is that Ascendance was sick when they first met and almost did not attend the social event. Fortunately, he did and in the process, failed his Chem exam, which is worth it since he met blank. UPDATE: blank is now part of a feud between Ascendance's cousin so he's not really talking to her and has forgotten the giant of a woman. UPDATE 2: He has rekindle and strengthened his bond with blank during the xmas season though it has been put out once again by her. Fool him once, shame on blank. Fool him twice, shame on him. C.C (aka Mina) ''' The double sea is a pretty cool person. Ascendance and her have eaten pizza together, once. While he genuinely likes her, his good friend and sea's brother, usually disapproves, much to Ascendance's dismay. UPDATE: Since Furtive has gone a different path, Ascendance has moved on from CC. '''allegedly KK K1 is a table tennis captain. K2 is a person from Ascendance's tutor center. What happens when the two happen to be best friends? This era of Ascendance's life can be considered chaotic with Red Mango hangouts and fishes in the sea. FB chats and goiter pics also seem to happen. While he initially set his mind on K2, now he faces the challenge as he now may like the both of them. UPDATE: He fucked up. Abilities xXx Factor He is the master diplomat and can bring together leagues of the organization to a singular cause should the need ever arise. He must only light the beacon in his home and the entire Organization follows. Terrible Puns His legendary puns have proven to have given millions of people groans and looks of annoyance towards him. Usually involving his life or daily conversations, he can make a boring conversation into a face palming competition. Bad Math Skills Math isn't his best trait but he does his best. When the teacher usually calls people, Ascendance will often retreat to the bathroom to take his beloved "release". Allure Ascendance uses this to woo the hearts of many women. However this has failed him on occasion, especially against dominatrices. Way of the Hermit What could be described as the antithesis of Allure, the way of the hermit channels inner peace and strength as it rejects the temptations of the outside world. Screen Writing Having watched many films he is able to create a coherent, engaging and many times controversial stories on the fly. The Way of the Hermit and Mark of the Fuccboi are some of his well known works. Weaknesses Succubi As he is the leader of the Nameless 30, he can't possibly be an M right? That's not feasible, unless it is "To rend one's will obsolete, and shape it at their whim" That is the sadistic nature of these Succubi. Ascendance has come into contact with many, and has found himself powerless with his Allure proving ineffective. Only through his Way of the Hermit was he able to withstand their bleeding fury, even so he does not wish to repeat such an arduous task of exorcising them." Memory Wipe Potions He has fallen victim to this substance in the past, once waking up precariously close to a pool of water. It was dark that night so it remains unclear as to what truly happened. Math Well aren't you the smart whore if this isn't your weakness. Do you wanna brag about not having other people's handicaps, you transfattyacid Quotes * I'M THE LONE RANGER BITCH * Who is this imbecile who dares challenge me? * You'll always be my brother (See you again plays) * OH! (When shocked or startled) * I see, see. (To make Furtive annoyed) * You're thinking like a true brother again. * Landi is just a word, a barrier meant to be broken * "I'm single ~laughter x6~" ~~His relationship status is no laughing matter * "Fight" I don't even consider it as one. A fight implies that it is fair. ~~Ascendance when asked about his feud with Furtive * "WTF Archer, sobrang jakol mo kasi pumunta dugo sa ilong at hindi sa t*te" ~~Ascendance sympathizing for Archer * "Archer you've just been Ned Straked. We just little fingered you" ~~Ascendance getting the jump on Archer * Furtive: "Someone cook for me" Ascendance: "I'll cook for your sister" ~~Ascendance offering his services * Archer: "Tang*na ang gastos ng 2nd sem. Plays and movies everywhere put@" Ascendance: HAHAHAHAHA umamin na si Archer Ascendance (impersonating): "I've got too many plays" RAZERRRRR Archer: ....Arlo. No. Legit thou.. Ascendance: Yes Bitch! ~~Archer sharing to Ascendance * Archer: "I daresay you are just as guilty as Harley good sir" Ascendance: " I see all you haters, tarnishing my name and I walk away then your daresay is hearsay" ~~Ascendance reaffirming his Lone Ranger status * Ascendance: " Rino kasi mali nanaman" Furtive: "K." Ascendance: "Why did you use that letter!?" ~~Ascendance's Affleck moment * Archer: "I'll surprise her again" Ascendance: "Oh no! Surprise butt.." Archer: "Hindi yata Arlo" Ascendance: "Well surprise butter yun pala. Archer givin Anchor butter" ~Ascendance reacting to Archer's surprise * Archer: "Nako eto na. Arlo v Rino: Dawn of Landi" Ascendance: "Lul Jonathan. Baka Archer v. Everyone: Civil Whore. Ano palag ka?" ~~Ascendance putting Archer in line * Archer: "If two gay men have sex, who's on top? (QOTN)" Ascendance: "Kennedy, h" Labyrinthine: "NOOO! Not me. HAHAHA SORRY" Ascendance: " I was greeting you kasi, how rude. Don't assume" ~~Ascendance answering a QOTN and greeting Labyrinthine * Ascendance: "No names. Names are just a social construct, an illusion of individuality. It's just a thing to make you feel like you're special when in fact, you're just a cog in a clock." ~~Price of the Nameless 2017 * Ascendance:'' "I have never had a group until first year and I'm sure many of you feel the same. Look at where we were and where we are now because of the Organization.All I'm asking is that we do our part and in time he'll do his. If we really can't, we can give up and call it a day. All I'm asking is that we do to him what we have done to each other"~~excerpts from ''Mercy for the Saboteur circa 2015